Pretty Please Sasuke-kun?
by Everlasting CherryBlossom
Summary: Fluff oneshot. She knew he couldn't resist the puppy dog look. Please read and review!


**A/N-Okay, So this story literally just popped into my head. I don't know what inspired me to write this fic, it just happened while I was in the middle of typing a different story. So here I am typing this at 1am hoping to get it posted tonight. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I think its pretty obvious that I don't own Naruto. Just the plot to this story.**

* * *

**Pretty Please Sasuke-kun?**

"Pretty please Sasuke-kun? Just this once?" The young pink haired Sakura Haruno asked the ever stoic Sasuke Uchiha. "No." "Pleeeaaaaaaase?" She persisted, folding her hands across her chest, lower lip wobbling. Oh crap. Here comes the puppy dog eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist them. "Fine." He sighed. "Yay!" The pink haired girl cheered, handing the raven haired teen the various bags of groceries. "Thank you Sasuke-kun!" "Hn." He grunted, following the rosette as she skipped in front of him back to her apartment.

* * *

_~1 week later~_

"Oh, wow Sasuke-kun! Look at everything they have here!" Sakura exclaimed looking at all the shops and games the street festival had to offer. She looked over to the boy walking beside her who had his usual blank expression plastered on his face. When she glanced back to the games one in particular caught her eye. Er, one of the prizes actually caught her eye. She stopped walking and nudged him in the shoulder. He too stopped walking and looked at the pink haired girl. "What is it Sakura?" He asked. Her eyes twinkled and she pointed to the prize rack in one of the game stalls. "It's a penguin Sasuke-kun! A huge stuffed penguin!" By now she was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "I have to get it!" "It's just a waste of money. The games are rigged." Sasuke tried to stop her. Sakura ignored the raven haired boy and ran over to the game. Sasuke silently followed.

"Alright, listen here little lady. All you have to do is knock over these three sets of three pins and you win a big prize. Got it?" Sakura grinned and paid the man the right amount of money and received three balls. She aimed for the middle of the stack. She drew her hand back and flung the ball towards the pins. It didn't hit the pins. It bounced off the table on which they were set on. "Dang it." She tried again. Same results. On the third throw however she managed to knock the top one off, but not the whole stack. "Oooh, you were so close! Perhaps, the young man with you wants to give it a try? " The worker grinned. Sakura's face lit up as she turned to Sasuke. "No." He grunted. "Aw come on, win this pretty lady a prize! C'mon, who can resist that cute little face?" The man exclaimed. It was true. Sakura yet again had her cute puppy dog eyes and her hands were clasped over her chest. "Pretty please Sasuke-kun? Pretty please with big, ripe, juicy tomatoes on top?" She pleaded, each time leaning closer to the Uchiha. "Fine." He mumbled. He paid the man and was given three balls in return. After managing to knock down all sets of pins, Sakura squealed when she was given the stuffed penguin that was almost as big as her. "Thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura giggled and squeezed the penguin harder. "Hn." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

~_8 days later~_

Once again it was the trio's weekly annual movie night. Naruto and Sasuke showed up with the movies while Sakura prepared all of the snacks at her house. Each week it was held at someone else's house, and this week was her week, meaning she was to prepare the living room and provide all of the snacks. Popcorn for her and Naruto, Tomatoes for Sasuke.

"Okay, so what movie is it this week?" Sakura asked as they all settled into their usual spots on the couch. Naruto on the left, Sakura in the middle, and Sasuke to the right. "Silent Hill Revelation!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and clicked 'Play' on the remote and the movie began.

Halfway through the movie Sasuke noticed Sakura was getting sleepy. She was leaning on him slightly more than before and she yawned quite a bit. 'She's not gonna last much longer' Sasuke thought with an amused smirk on his face. He looked over to Naruto. He was still wide awake. He draped his arm around the sleepy girl, allowing her more comfort as she leaned on him.

When the movie was over, Naruto got up and turned the movie off. "That was great!" She shouted. "Stop shouting Dobe. You'll wakeup Sakura." Naruto quickly zipped his lips. He knew of the consequences that would come if he were to wake her up. Chills ran down his spine after just thinking about it. He didn't want to face the wrath of Sakura. So, after quietly cleaning up the mess they had made with their snacks, Naruto quietly slipped on his shoes. "Bye bye Sakura-chan!" He whispered. "Night teme." "Hn." Sasuke grunted. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't pull any moves on her Sasuke-teme. Or you'll be hearing from me." Naruto joked. With that the blonde quietly slipped out of the front door.

Sasuke sighed at the blondes antics. After shifting Sakura's weight, he easily picked her up and carried her to her room. When he layed her down, he pulled the blankets around her sleeping form. After he had tucked her in, he turned to leave the room. However, right before he opened the door, a voice stopped him. "Sas'ke-kun…sleep here tonight." She spoke sleepily. "The movie scared me, I-" She paused to yawn. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight." She patted the empty space next to her. "Pretty Please Sasuke-kun?" She quietly mumbled. Sasuke sighed. "Okay." He pulled off his shirt and slipped into the bed, pulling Sakura to his chest. As she buried her face into his chest, she spoke. "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

After her breathing evened out and he was sure Sakura was asleep, Sasuke whispered to the sleeping girl. "Anything for you, Sakura." With that, Sasuke fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
